


Примирение науки и религии (иначе говоря - полный провал)

by Maria_DeLarge



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_DeLarge/pseuds/Maria_DeLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карлос не знает что Сесил такое, но, может быть, это и не важно. </p>
<p>«И не в том дело, что Сесил не красив, напротив. Конечно, у него и не модельная внешность, но в целом, это трудно выразить словами. Сесил и есть Сесил, Карлос еще никогда не встречал никого настолько не нуждающегося в описании и определении».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Примирение науки и религии (иначе говоря - полный провал)

**Author's Note:**

I  
  
Со временем Карлосу удалось разделить секреты общины Найт Вейла на три четких категории.  
  
В первую входят секреты, о которых все знают, но не говорят вслух. Такие явления, как ангелы и Парк для Выгула Собак. Абсурдные, бредовые, возмутительные вещи, над которыми Карлос двухлетней давности посмеялся бы из принципа. Вещи, которыми Карлос годичной давности был одержим какое-то время. Он пытался наблюдать и записывать, архивировать и разоблачать. Пока не осознал, что занимался бессмысленной потерей этого времени. Секретами Найт Вейла первой категории оказались «обычные» достопримечательности для туристов, объекты городских слухов, странные местные традиции, передающиеся из поколения в поколение, зловеще нашептанные детям их родителями около кровавых камней. Местный колорит, но ему нужно нечто иное.  
  
Секреты второй категории, как выяснилось, таковыми вовсе не являются. Некоторые вещи кажутся секретами, имеют вес и текстуру секретов, но, тем не менее…. к ним не относятся. Например, Древняя Религия. Однажды Карлос дни напролет проводил около кровавого камня в Гроув Парке, беспрерывно фотографируя, и делая сотни заметок на планшете. К нему подошел местный житель, и поинтересовался, чем он занимается, а затем, как только Карлос ему все объяснил, в течение четырех часов рассказывал ему обо всех старинных заклинаниях и ритуальных жертвоприношениях. Как потом понял Карлос, кровавые камни относятся ко второй категории секретов. В ответ на вопрос о подобном секрете из второй категории здесь чаще всего скажут «ну что ж,… Вы не спрашивали и мы решили, что Вы и так знаете».  
  
На сегодняшний день, год прожив в Найт Вейле и поднабравшись опыта, Карлос надеется, что все свое время посвящает исключительно важным вещам, а именно - секретам третьей категории. Вещам, о которых никто не говорит, поскольку никто о них не знает. Вещам, которые Карлос твердо намерен объяснить. Или задокументировать. Или побороть. Или… что-то еще.  
  
Без разницы. Суть в том, что, учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, он делает определенные успехи.  
  
Даже если до сих пор не может понять, к какой категории секретов отнести Сесила.  
  
  
II  
  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен.  
  
\- Ооо, Карлос. Ты слишком много волнуешься. Я заполнил все необходимые бумаги, провел все жертвоприношения. Не о чем беспокоится. Городу не помешает посторонний взгляд. Для разнообразия.  
  
Голос Сесила в жизни не слишком похож на тот, каким он говорит в эфире. Для начала, он более раскованный, более мелодичный и выразительный. Карлосу обычно нравится этот голос. Карлосу нравятся все голоса Сесила, но этот в особенности, хотя бы потому, что он - один из немногих, кто слышит именно этот голос чаще, чем его официальную вариацию.  
  
«Голос Найт Вейла» доносится из всех радиоприемников, каждый день. Но только Карлос, сидя в кухне за завтраком, может послушать Сесила.  
  
Даже если Сесил не слушает в ответ.  
  
\- Да дело не в… - начинает Карлос, потом останавливается, раздумывает, есть ли смысл возражать, решает, что смысла нет, и заканчивает, - ладно. Думаю, все будет отлично.  
  
Сегодня, впервые за всю историю Радио Найт Вейла, в рубрике религии выступит приглашённый лектор. Его (якобы) зовут отец Джексон, и он прибыл в город три дня назад.  
  
Карлос встретил его вчера на станции, они с Сесилом обсуждали грядущее интервью. Сесил их познакомил (в своей обычной отчасти трогательной отчасти унизительной, но абсолютно искренней манере представив его как своего «дорогого любимого Карлоса»), Карлос обменялся с Джексоном рукопожатиями, тот ему улыбнулся и в целом вел себя как нельзя более вежливо, а Карлос в свою очередь почувствовал, что еще немного и его брови от недоумения заползут на линию волос. Причем, не из-за такой привычной реакции, какую порой вызывают странности Найт Вейла.  
  
\- Простите, не уловил…. Какую конфессию Вы представляете, как священнослужитель? – переспросил Карлос.  
  
Джексон, облаченный в традиционную длинную черную робу и с четками в руках – словом, имеющий при себе все атрибуты, ассоциирующиеся у Карлоса с религией - безмятежно улыбнулся и ответил «ох, немножко того, немножко сего. Бог все же повсюду, не так ли?».  
  
Карлос – убежденный атеист с 14 лет — предпочел оставить свое мнение при себе.  
  
А сегодня Сесил с самого утра светится от чистого мальчишеского восторга. Ему не часто удается пригласить кого-то на передачу, Карлос это понимает, и так же понимает, что должен быть счастлив за него. Может Сесил и не отличается самым звучным голосом в эфире, — его тембр на самом деле привлекает именно своей лукавой бархатной вкрадчивостью — но он, тем не менее, воспринимает возложенную на него ответственность парламентера от городской общины с преданностью, которая морского пехотинца растрогала бы до слез.  
  
Так что Карлос унимает свое беспокойство и разводит руки в стороны.  
\- Иди ко мне, - и Сесил подходит, потому его позвал Карлос. – Уверен, это будет здорово.  
  
Сесил улыбается ему благодарной улыбкой, способной озарить черную бездну Ада и Карлос обязан попробовать её на вкус. Для науки. И для себя тоже: одна рука Сесила обнимает его за талию, другая гладит по волосам, все остальное медленно ползет вверх по его позвонкам.  
  
Очередной день в Найт Вейле. С Сесилом все будет в порядке, он уверен.  
  
  
III  
  
На то, что прошел год, прежде чем они начали встречаться, была веская причина. Карлос называет это «периодом акклиматизации» - те двенадцать месяцев, пока он привыкал… к специфике Найт Вейла.  
  
Не то чтобы он был  _настолько_  идиот, чтобы ничего не замечать, учитывая, что Сесил на весь город провозглашал свое обожание в его адрес каждый второй день, что делает и до сих пор. Знают абсолютно все, знал и сам Карлос, безвылазно работавший в своей лаборатории. И в те первые недели он почти задумывался,  _а почему бы и нет_?  
  
Почти.  
  
И не в том дело, что Сесил не красив, напротив. Конечно, у него и не модельная внешность, но в целом, трудно сказать. Сесил и есть Сесил, Карлос еще никогда не встречал никого настолько не нуждающегося в описании и определении. Он не высок и не низок ростом, не худ и не полон, не красив, но и не ужасен на вид. Как будто какая-то мутная, но влиятельная правительственная организация создала человека, полностью исходя из средних математических величин. Или, может быть, в детстве Сесил заключил какую-то фаустовскую сделку с тьмой и безликими сущностями, обменяв все до единой отличительные физические черты на свой чудесный, бархатный голос.  
  
В общем, в самом начале Карлос не раз задумывался о том, чтобы сделать первый шаг. Он даже уже почти решился предложить свидание, если бы не…  
  
Это случилось ночью. Они стояли около радио-станции, под мигающими огнями. В моменты вспышек он видел Сесила — тот оживленно бормотал что-то о кофе и планах на выходные — но в перерывах между вспышек было темно.  
  
Только вот взгляд Карлоса невольно скользнул в сторону. Там свет рассеивался на лучи, и, внезапно, в этой тени, за плечами Сесила он увидел, увидел…  
  
Он  _увидел_.  
  
Карлос сбежал домой довольно быстро, забыв, о чем вообще собирался спросить. В то время ему хватало мимолетного взгляда на непостижимые ужасы, чтобы долго мучится кошмарами.  
  
После случившегося общаться стало немного неловко. Сесил по-прежнему был собой, но теперь, когда Карлос увидел… то, что увидел, он уже видел это постоянно. Ни разу не напрямую, не так, чтобы можно было описать определенно. Только образы, тени. Краем глаза улавливал в воздухе мелькания.  
  
Что верно - то верно, Сесил оставался Сесилом, но вместе с тем и «Голосом Найт Вейла». А этот титул, как начинал подозревать Карлос, был чем-то большим, чем просто броской фразой для рекламы.  
  
Поначалу он был в ужасе. Но потом случился этот год, случился Найт Вейл, и многое изменилось, изменилось почти все, кроме наивного обожания и душераздирающей искренности Сесила. И вот, лежа на полу, под залом для боулинга, оккупированный снующими вокруг людьми – крошечными, агрессивными, вооруженными до зубов людьми – лицом к лицу столкнувшись с фактом собственной смертности, он не мог перестать думать только об одном: _«но я ведь даже не попытался»_.  
  
Ну и что с того, если Сесил представлял собой какое-то необъятное для человеческого рассудка, хтоническое исчадие запредельной тьмы, скрывающееся под хрупкой тонкой маской человека? Он был довольно неплохим парнем. И Карлос теперь жил в Найт Вейле. Что он, в конце концов, узколобый расист?  
  
Позже, сидя в своей машине, глядя на огни над вывеской Арби, Карлос положил руку Сесилу на колено, а Сесил склонил голову ему на плечо и обнял за талию.  
  
Сложив руки на коленях.  
  
  
IV  
  
Интервью проходит неплохо, на первых порах. Карлос слушает радио в своей лаборатории, потому что делает это каждый день, а отец Джексон пафосно разглагольствует своим грубым, раскатистым голосом, и это утомительно до такой степени, что чувствуется, как даже Сесил начинает дёргаться.  
  
Все летит к чертям, когда они обсуждают, даруется ли человеку смысл жизни при рождении, или же он отсутствует вовсе. Отец Джексон настаивает на Воле Божьей. Сесил, кажется, спрашивает, о каком именно боге идет речь, ха-ха, туше, и добавляет, что, возможно, при таком множестве ревнивых воинственных божеств, смысл предпочтительнее искать в хрупких взаимосвязях, когда два сердца и два разума встречаются в непроглядной тьме.  
  
Джексон нервно усмехается, выкрикнув что-то о демонах, а потом крик переходит в такой ор, что у Карлоса фонит в колонках. Сесил пытается как-то замять конфликт, но отец Джексон вопит о колдовстве, и заклинаниях, и проклятиях, передающихся по радиоволнам.  
  
Потом раздается грохот, и Сесил, заикаясь, спрашивает, «Что это т…? Что вы делаете?”.  
  
Потом он кричит, и радиоприемник в лаборатории Карлоса разваливается на тысячу извивающихся черных безглазых червей.  
  
Карлос не замечает. Он уже выбежал за дверь.  
  
  
V  
  
Разумеется, он никогда не видел «другие» части Сесила напрямую, нет. Только вскользь, мимолетными образами в темноте, в зеркалах, боковым зрением. Когда Карлос просто смотрит на Сесила, тот выглядит как человек и не более. Но Карлос ощутил другие части на себе. Не раз. Касания бескостных, змеевидных конечностей, пробирающихся сквозь трещины в измерениях. Обвивающие Карлоса, притягивающие его ближе.  
  
Сначала они решили  _не торопиться_. Дополнительные конечности являются непосредственной частью Сесила, и Карлос уверен, что Сесил не хочет причинить ему вред,… но, опять же, это Найт Вейл. Здесь, значения таких понятий как «хочет» или «причинить вред» могут несколько отличаться от традиционных.  
  
Поэтому они решили не торопиться, и Карлос усердно вел дневник (на планшете, а не на бумаге, естественно), каждый раз тщательно проверяя свою кожу на предмет каких-либо изменений в оттенке или текстуре. Осматривал все тело целиком, следил за переменами в своем настроении.  
  
Ничего не изменилось. Кроме перемены в настроении, но и здесь показатели вписывались в ожидаемые параметры. Учитывая обстоятельства.  
  
Карлос не знает что Сесил такое, по крайней мере, не совсем. Но он знает, что влюблен.  
  
  
VI  
  
Когда Карлос врывается на станцию, повсюду паника. Интерны кричат, но не ясно, почему именно: потому ли что дверь в студию заперта, что стены вокруг покрыты черными скользкими безглазыми червями или от того, что Управление Станцией с утробным яростным воем ломится в дверь своего кабинета.  
  
Он не знает, почему, но сейчас ему плевать.  
  
\- Карлос… – к нему подбегает интерн. Он видит её впервые, но это, пожалуй, уже не удивительно.  
  
-  _Откройте_  дверь!  
  
Из будки доносится монотонный речитатив, скорее всего на латыни. Обряд экзорцизма. И еще он слышит, как кричит Сесил.  
  
Не человеческим голосом.  
  
\- Заперто! Мы не можем найти ключи!  
  
\- У Сесила нет времени на ключи!  
  
Между студией и будкой записи есть окно. Сейчас оно кишит червями, и Карлос не может разглядеть, что за ним происходит.  
  
Впрочем, его можно выбить, что он и делает, взяв стул и раз за разом ударяя ножками по стеклу, пока не появляются трещины и оно, наконец, поддается и разбивается, усеивая пол осколками и червями. Внутри будки Карлос видит…  
  
\- Убирайся от него, чудовище!  
  
Отец Джексон едва оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Карлоса. Он вскинул руки, в одной держит книгу, другой чертит в воздухе какие-то знаки и произносит слова нараспев, его волосы развеваются на богохульных ветрах, призванных агонизирующим ревом Голоса Найт Вейла.  
\- Отойди, сын мой, - призывает Джексон между слов заклинания. – Я изгоню этого демона! Твой любимый будет спасен!  
  
Злобно выругавшись, Карлос запрыгивает в будку через окно, в кровь исполосовав руки и бедра об осколки стекла в пустой раме.  
  
\- О да, еще как будет! – Комната не велика, пара шагов и он стоит прямо напротив Джексона, занося кулак. – Добро пожаловать в Найт Вейл, ублюдок! Отведай свежей независимой науки!  
  
Карлос ученый, не боксер, поэтому чувствует в костяшках, когда его кулак впечатывается в челюсть Джексона. Но он также чувствует хруст в челюсти, и Джексон падает без сознания.  
  
Больше не обращая на него внимания, Карлос бросается туда, где в углу, рядом с упавшим стулом Сесила, сжалась огромная масса извивающихся щупалец, желеобразной тьмы и вращающихся обсидиановых глаз.  
  
\- Сесил!  
  
Он аккуратно опускается на колени, чтобы не наступить ни на какие чувствительные усики, и хватается за то: a) что должно быть плечами, б) к чему можно прикоснуться, не боясь поранить. Его руки ныряют в слои измерений, но, в конце концов, дотрагиваются до хлопка свежевыстиранной рубашки, которую Сесил этим утром достал из сушилки.  
  
Десяток глаз самых разных размеров обращаются в сторону Карлоса, сотня зияющих ртов хором произносят:

 

К̷̨̮̮̹̯͙̘͇̝̦ͮ̓ͥ͡А̧̝͖̮̠ͧ͛͆̑̇̓Р͕̯͎̙̫̯̭͇͈̋̄ͭЛ̻͚̉̉ͩ͗ͦ͡О̖̫̿ͣ̌̉͗͆̀͝С̧̗͚̖͂̉̚?̵͈̞̻̭̜̭̠͍̌͋͂͋͒̾̏͒

 

Карлос с облегчением оседает на пол рядом с Сесилом, придвигаясь поближе, притягивая Сесила поближе. Он смутно осознает, что за ними переговариваются офицеры Тайной Городской Полиции, только что прибывшие на место происшествия, чтобы по букве закона арестовать отца Джексона.  
  
Беспричинные, несанкционированные обряды экзорцизма приравниваются в Найт Вейле к нападению с применением грубой физической силы. Это секрет второй категории.  
  
\- Сесил! Сесил, ты в порядке?  
  
Карлос слегка отстраняется, чтобы его осмотреть, но взгляд странным образом то и дело теряет фокус, будто соскальзывая с кожи Сесила, как соевый соус с ровной тефлоновой поверхности. Хотя на ощупь он кажется целым и невредимым. Пульс учащен, дыхание тяжелое и неровное, но ощутимых повреждений нет. По крайней мере, не на том теле. Карлосу стыдно признаться, но он даже не знает что сказать о состоянии всего остального.

 

К̴̧̥̤̣̠̹̂̔̓А̶̠̪͍̯͕̪̾͠Р̵̟̤̙̝̲̩ͨ͆̃ͥ̏̓̄ͭͤ͞Л̏ͣ̾̄̎ͦ͗҉͙̬͕̗̰͘О̢̻̱̰͕̳̝̭̠ͧ̈́̋̎̅ͫ͌ͦ̈́͟ͅС̀̊̑͏̡̞̣̰̯͕͕̱,͇̤̫̜̝̇ͩͦ̌̾́ ̛̖͐ͤ̎͑͂̈̈́͗͂М͗͒̂̌̅̐ͨ̈́͐͟҉̹̝̝̞̠̳̱̮Ӧ̵͙̤̣͓̻̩͓̒͌̄͡Й̴̥̙ͨͧ̇ͦ̿ͯ̄ͮ̓̕ ̝̗̩̲ͨ̈̽̇͡П̵̛͍̘̎̽̿ͭͦ͛ͥ̋͜Р̳̠̦̮͈̝ͥЕ̱͓͉̻͔̙̇ͭ͐К̹̘̭̽̈́̈̅ͣͯР̯̞̺̮̪̖̤̐̿ͬ̌̀͠А̶̫̰͛ͮͦͣͩ̀̚̚С̷̷̸̻̲̮̤̣̰͎ͫ̒͑Н̲͙̟̐̑͒̍ͥЫ̗̰͓͕͔̣̬͆ͪͨ́̓͋ͥͥЙ̨̩̮̤̭̫̼ͫ̈ͬ͂͌͌ͪ̏̀,̴̛͍̘ͮ ̯̲͍͓͆ͩͦ͛ͯ͂И̗͈͎͆͌̂̎̉͟Д͈͙̻͍̻̘͙̄ͦ͋ͥ̒ͨ͊̓̚͝Е̛̤̙͈͇̟̿ͦͦͤ́ͣ̒̚͘А̴̪͙͈̙̣̫̋̾ͩ͆͝Л̶̡͙͇̗̘͆͛̿̾̾͂̂́ͤ̕ͅЬ̺̯͚̻͙̭̩͖̂ͬͮͨН̨̤͖̣̹̊ͧ̈ͬ͐ͣ̾̚Ы̠̮̬̹̃̚Й̵̟̩͇̉͌͛̏̓̕,͔̖̞̙͔ͣͮͩ͋̔ͧͯͫ̊ͅ ̺͍̮͍͓͇̇̃̂̀̏̓Д͓̞̬̤̮͖̳̫͋̅͟О̟͉͇̯̦͓̗͔̠̉͑̓͐̓̐Б̯̯̥̺̖̬̣̤̀͂̈́͊̾̄̇Л͍̻̳̙̱̣́̊̽̚͝ͅЕͣͫ̋̚҉̢̨̗̲̱̩̭̰̗̹С̖͎̳̞̺̳̪̣̃̈́̐ͨ̍͊̀́͘ͅТ̧̫͓̠̝̫̯̟ͮ́͆̑͡ͅͅН̣̗̫̖ͭ̀Ы̵̟̮̍ͨЙ̢̬͍ͥ͌͛ ̵̹̣̗̬̲̆͢К̠̘͓̙͉̖͎͉͎͌А͙̓͐ͧ̉ͩ̈́̀̚͘Р̨̯̹̗̥ͨ͐̓ͩ͜Л̹̥͇͔̤͙̫̬͚͛̃О̠̙̹̙̥͚̩̻̘̓̆̍ͮͪͧ͠С

 

Совместный скрежет голосов натирает слух как на терке. Но в словах безошибочно угадывается Сесил.

 

Я̵̨̰̳̙̩͇̥̞͆ͮ̅ͥͯͦ ͓̬͍̗̲̤̜͋̍̂ͭͬͪ̔͗͠З̖̮͎̙̤ͮ́́͠Нͦ͜͏̫̱͢ͅА̴̧̘̄ͣ͂͒̎̈́͋ͪ̋́Л͎̲͔̉̇͋̑̎ͦ̾́͜,̴͙̣̎ͪ̌̌͊͡ͅ ̏͒͡҉̘̜͉͝ͅЧ̶̦̪͎͓̖̓ͬͥͯ̇ͫ͢ͅТ͌̏̚҉̪̱͚̲̱̖͚͔̀О̴͎̬̤̙̦̗͒̃̂̊ͩ̃ͫ͡ ̴̢̤̜̱̘̫͎͖̆̆̌͛̚ͅТ̧̲̹͓͍̹͈̻̗̳ͫͨ̌ͣ͂ͣ̍̚Ы̸̢̭͍̗̤̻̯̥͌̔ ͑̒͌̑̌͏̘̦̻̞̳̗С̞̔̾͗͆̔̄̃ͦ̓͢П̨̦ͩ̑͠А̻̹͉̩͈͙͙̯̐̄С̸̜̥̠̙̯̆ͫ̊̌͗Е̰͔͍̌̽̌ͦ͗͌̐͗͠͞Ш̊͆͏̟͜Ь̵̢̹̟̼̓ ̟̹̦̎̐̈́̅̚М͚̩͓̯͇̩͓ͮ̐̎̊̔ͧ̊ͯ̕͝Е͋ͬ͛̎̃̊ͤ̕͏̼̥̦̣̩̬̳̻Н̧̲̞̔ͧ̈́̀̽̔͆͊̆͜Я̵̻̖̠̋̆̈͒͒̂̀͜!̤͔̯̻̅̆̇ͭ

 

Карлос смеется, поближе придвигаясь туда, откуда тянется дюжина бескостных щупалец, обвивающих его за талию и гладящих по волосам.  
  
\- Ну вот, - он качает головой, - теперь-то я точно знаю, что ты в порядке, если уж разводишь мелодраму. – Он целует куда-то. Может быть, в щеку. Или в рот. Надеется, что хотя бы не в глаз. Потом замечает мерцание: разорванные пласты реальности закрываются, втягивая за собой массивный невесомый облик Сесила.

 

Я̧̛͚̗͎͇̑̕ͅ ̧͖̟̤̪͍ͯ̾̄̿ͭͫ͡Ч͚̠̦͈̩̪̫̇͗̂Ӱ̛̱͍́ͤ̏̉͒ͧ̒В̯̪̎̈́̏̀̈́̐͒̒С̸̭̹͍̒̌̆͌ͥ̏̃̃Т̣͉̻̬͓̣̲͌̍ͭВ̙̻̿͆ͥ̅͟͡͡У̳̜̜̪ͯͫ͐̊̑̓͋Ю̵̵͔͉̥̥̃̈̄̐̽͘.͚̀̽͋.͕̉̽̀͡.̴̭̫̬̪̰́ ͇̱̂̃̄̓͟͝К̼̲̜̥̻͍͗̓͌ͮА̟̮͕̤̠ͬ͂̊͊ͥ̓ͩ̐Р̶͍̭̯̘̙̲̏̄̀ͬ͌͌͐ͭͅͅЛ̰̩͖͙͕̘̬̲̬̎̽̌̀͘͠О̴̵̡̬͖̥̭̹̠ͦС͇͚̲̐ͣͣͩ͗̎͟,̩͚̜̭̳̝̓͝ͅ ͕̱͚́̆̾̄̏̈́͢Я͔͊̓͆̽ ̾ͭͧ҉̠̗͓̥Ч̛̼̜̼̪̰̤̍̇̿̉̂̔̑У̶̶͇̻͉̯̱͉̯̎̿͢В̵̵̧̯͉̱͍̟̀͗С̞͉͊́̒͡Т̶̢͙̟͍̦͇̗̬̙̱̉ͨͪВ͕̖̭̙̩̏̅̌́ͦͯ͊͢͡ͅУ̸̗̘̯̯͎̾̔ͬ̈̂͠Ю̯͈͇͉͒̾̎͌ͤ̏̽͋́̕ ͔̭͔̥̖̩̯̹͉͊̄̆̇͐͜С̸̫̖͍̜̱͂ͬ̒ͨ̈́ͮ̌͟Е̷͗̄ͦ͏͉̹̬͍Б̵̧͇͍͍̣̦̑̕Яͦ̂ͯ́͞͏̯̟̺͚ ̷̨̰̬̑̂͋ͪ̍̃̊С̸͈̻̠̹̟͖̬̏ͨ͒͞͡Т̯̼͕̭͚̖͎̊͐ͫ͋̔̃̔͛̒̀ͅР̛͈͙̟̪̪̜̺͉ͯ̉Ӓ̧̎̚͞ͅН̧̙̑ͥ̌͞͝Н̭͕̮̜͓̀ͮ̋ͭ̍О̡̧̝̫̭̜̞̲̀͂̂̆.̦̘̰̮͖ͣͪ͊̀̋ͯ

 

\- Да уж, - Карлос вздыхает. – Да уж, не сомневаюсь. – Быть вот так распахнутым настежь, застрять между измерениями… Карлос даже не уверен, что Сесил сам осознает, что он такое, а если и осознает, то не полностью. Во всяком случае, он никогда не давал Карлосу понять, что считает себя чем-то большим, чем просто человеком. Но, опять же, Карлос никогда и не спрашивал в открытую, так что, возможно, это секрет второй категории. А если Сесил не знает сам, тогда третей…. Хотя, скорее всего, только для Сесила, судя по лицам сотрудников станции, заглядывающим в разбитое окно.  
  
Карлос натянуто им улыбается, потом поднимает вверх большие пальцы. Интерны нервно улыбаются в ответ и возвращают жест, кивая с облегчением, и Карлос уже собирается что-то сказать, когда замечает, что надпись «ЭФИР» все еще горит красным.  
  
Он привлекает к себе Сесила, встряской перебудив с десяток сонных полузакрытых глаз, и шепчет:  
\- Сесил! Сесил, мы все еще в эфире. Запись идет. – Половина оборудования превратилась на червей, но, тем не менее, микрофон, кажется, нетронут. – Что мне делать?

 

Д̷̦͓̜̤̮̙̖ͦ̂ͪ̑̄̅̾̽Ӓ͉̬͚͉ͨ̂̎̓̋̏͟Й͔͚̗̮̘̯̪̬̥̈̉̅̚.ͬ͋̈ͫ͒͆ͣͦ͡҉̼͖͕̜͠.̷̣̉ͮ̇.̫̪̙̩̮̽̽͐̋ͨͦ͊̐ ̢͚̺̞͓ͧ̈́̈̈ͤ͋͝М̢̧̰ͬ̇̃ͤ́̉̊͂̕Н̸̡̣̩͖̞̋̂͛͊͆ͬ̏ͫ̚͞Е̅̊̓ͯͯ҉̴͕͈̪̗͞ ̶̸̸̜̗̳̳͖ͮ͛̇ͅМ̢͚͓͇̱̹͊̈́̌͛͋͞И͕͈̙̜͂̂̆̅ͬ̕Н̷͖͍̳̺̱͚̠͔͇̂͋ͨ̓ͫ͊̾̈У͈̝͕͉̿͌͋̏ͅТ̨̥͕̝̖͇̲̂̋̔̋ͥ̌ͮ́̀У̘̥̣̘͍̟̻̙ͧ̏,̍͋̈́ͦ̇͘͏͓̹̤͎͙ͅ ̰̳̥̮̬́͒̂ͮ̽ͤ̉͠Я͔͓̘̅͗̌̀͞

 

Карлос чувствует, как масса вокруг него приходит в движение и пытается приподняться. Пытается и терпит поражение, сползая вниз по стене.

 

О̥͖̲͕͈̗͕͉͌͋̍̏ͩ̑ͦ̀̚͡Х̨̟̦͙̭̱̰̃͊̊͆̉̃̚

 

\- Ладно, - Карлос кивает и, поморщившись, поднимается на ноги. – Ладно, так. Я, наверно… Сейчас…  
  
На столе ожидает микрофон. Карлос наклоняется к нему и прочищает горло:  
  
\- Кхм. З-здравствуйте, слушатели. В эфире, эм. В эфире Карлос…. эм. Тот самый ученый? В студии возникла… небольшая проблема. Сейчас все в порядке, но Сесил… - Карлос оборачивается на секунду. У Сесила восстановилась одна рука и одна нога, но он все еще немного… не в форме. – Привычный вам Голос Найт Вейла в порядке, и вернется в эфир через несколько минут. А пока… - Карлос хмурится, осматривая стол и полки в отчаянном поиске идей. Отыскав то, что нужно, он улыбается, и снова наклонившись к микрофону, говорит уже уверенно.  
  
\- А пока, - он улыбается. – Прослушайте прогноз погоды.


End file.
